iFindLoveInItaly
by LeslieLooGotzSwag
Summary: I'll add a summary later.
1. Chapter 1

I looked around the school. I never knew schools in Italy could be so huge! I glanced at my schedule again. My first period was English with Mr. Martelli. I tried to ask people to show me where the room is, but they all passed me, going to their lockers. I sighed and sat down on a bench.

_This is gonna be a tough year,_ I thought.

"Chow!" a voice exclaimed, making me jump.

I looked up at a girl, who I didn't even notice that she was standing over me. She had long, black hair and olive skin.

"Um, chow?" I said.

"It means 'hi' or 'hello' in Italian," she told me. "You must be from America." She then started to examine my face. Then her face lit up Spencer's lit-up socks. "Oh, my gosh! You're Carly from the web show, iCarly!"

I nodded. "Yep, that's me." 

She then frowned. "Where are Sam and Freddie?"

"They're back in Seattle. I had to move to Italy with my father."

"Oh," she said. "Well, I'm Marcia! Need help finding your class?"

"Yeah," I said as I stood up. I looked down at my schedule one more time. "Mr. Martelli?"

"Oh, I'll walk you there." She grabbed my arm and dragged me through other Italians who didn't bother to help me out. We finally got to the classroom that I was supposed to be in.

"Mr. Martelli?" Marcia said.

A balding man looked over at us, giving us dirty looks.

_What's his problem? _I thought to myself.

"This is Carly Shay. She's new here." 

Everyone looked up and gasped as they saw me.

I smiled at them nervously. "Um, hi," I said.

A few of them whispered to each other excitedly in Italian.

"Have a seat, Miss Shay," Mr. Martelli said as the mean scowl remained on his face.

I looked for an empty seat and found one next to a super cute Italian guy. I fluffed my dark, long hair, making sure it doesn't look like a train wreck, and then turned to the boy.

"Um, hi," I greeted. "I'm Carly." 

The guy gave me a confused look.

"I had my own webshow. It was called iCarly. Have you heard of it?" 

The confused expression remained on his super attractive face. Then, he turned back to the teacher.

I sighed.

Like I said earlier, this is gonna be a tough year.

**Hi, guys! Sorry, it wasn't my best work, but please give some feedback. Constructive criticism is appreciated, but please no hate. Thank you for reading! **


	2. Cute Italian Guy

Hi, guys! Sorry, I haven't been updating in a while. I've been busy with college and stuff. But, I'm back! Yay! Alright, let's get to the second chapter.

Carly's POV

My first day was not going well for me. First of all, my history teacher was a jerk face and second of all, everyone in that class knew who I was, except that super cute Italian guy.

I looked around for Marcia so she could walk me to the cafeteria. I was starving! I was craving Italian food!

"Hi, Carly!" a familiar voice chirped.

I turned to face Marcia.

"Oh, thank goodness you're here! I need help finding the cafeteria."

"Oh, I'll walk there!" Once again, she pulled me through the huge crowd of people. As we got to the cafeteria, we stepped in line to get our lunch.

"So, are you enjoying your first day so far?" she asked me.

I frowned as I thought about what happened in that class. It was probably the only class I had a rough time in. The other classes weren't really a problem for me.

"Not really," I answered honestly.

Marcia's extremely cheerful expression turned into sympathy. "Aw, _carola_," she said softly. "I am so sorry."

_Um. What did she just call me?_

"_Carola_?" I repeated.

She giggled. "It means "dear" in Italian," she explained.

"Oh."

After we grabbed our lunch, we walked over to an empty table.

"You sit by yourself?" I asked her.

"No," she replied. "I sit with a few friends."

"Oh," I said again.

"So, why did you have a bad day, _carola_?"

"Well, first of all, my first period teacher was a skunkbag-"

Marcia burst into giggles. "Skunkbag?"

"Yeah," I said. "That's what we call people who are...well, skunkbags." I continued. "And second of all, everyone seemed to recognize me, except for this one guy who is insanely cute!"

"What did he look like?"

"He was tan and muscular," I sighed dreamily as Cute Italian Guy appeared in my head.

"Oh, that's my cousin, Marco," she told me.

I snapped out of my daze. "Wait. What? You guys are related?!"

"Um, yeah," she said. "Oh, and he doesn't speak any English. Plus, he doesn't watch _iCarly. _That's why he didn't recognize you.

"Oh. Well, can you teach me how to speak Italian so I can communicate with him?" 

"Of course!" Marcia said happily. "I would love to!"

"Thanks so much!"

"Anything for you, Carly!" A few seconds, her chocolate brown eyes lit up. "Oh, speaking of my cousin, here he is right now!"

I whipped around and Cute Italian Guy was walking towards us!

_What do I do?_ I thought to myself. _WHAT DO I DO?!_


	3. A Date with Marco

**Hey, guys! Sorry for not updating in a while again. I'll try to update more often. Okay, to the third chapter. Enjoy! :)**

My heart started pounding harder as Cute Italian Boy walked closer and closer to us. I quickly turned back to Marcia.

"How's my hair?" I asked her quickly. "Is it okay? What about my breath?" I breathed into her face so she could see how it smelled like.

"Carly, Carly," she said calmly. "Relax. You look fine. But, your breath? Needs a little work." She gave me an innocent smile.

Before I could pop a mint into my mouth, Cute Italian Boy reached our table.

"_Ciao_, Marcia!" he greeted his cousin cheerfully.

"_Ciao_, Marco!" she greeted him back. "Questo è Carly." She gestured towards me.

Marco looked over at me and flashed me his breath-taking smile. "_Piacere di conoscerti_, Carly."  
>Even though, I had no idea what he was saying, my heart felt like it was about to melt.<p>

"He said "nice to meet you", Marcia told me.

I ignored her and continued staring at him. He smiled back. I suddenly started to panic. What do I say to him? I can't speak Italian, so what should I say to the boy?!

I leaned over to Marcia. "Help me!" I whispered to her.

She gave me a kind smile and turned back to her cousin. "Marco. Carly_ vuole uscire con te._"

Marco looked over to me, giving me a confused look for some reason. Then, he gave me another smile. "Sì." And with that, he got up from the table.

I looked after him, then I looked back at Marcia. "What did you tell him?"  
>"Well, I told him that you like him and that you wanted to go out with him."<br>My heart started to beat faster. Why would she do this to me?! I barely even know the dude! "WHAT?!"

"You're welcome," she said cheerfully.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?! I DON'T EVEN KNOW HIM!"

Marcia was taken aback from my screaming. "B-but, I thought you liked him."  
>"I do, but I can't go out with someone who doesn't speak any English! What am I supposed to do?!<p>

"Don't worry. I'll help you. I'm going with you to your date so I could translate for you."  
>I tried to my best to calm down. "Thanks, but I still don't know if I should date him right now. I don't think I'm ready. What if I make a fool out of myself?"<br>"You won't make a fool out of yourself."

"And why is that?"

"Because you're Carly Shay. You can do anything."

"I can't do everything. I can't whistle." I puckered my lips, making them shaped like a small "o" as I attempted to whistle, but no sound came out. "See?"

"Just relax, okay? You're gonna be okay. Come to my house after school and I'll help you get ready for your date tonight?"

That's when I started to freak out again. "Wait, it's tonight? Can't you just make it tomorrow?"

"Carly, just calm down. Trust me."

"Okay, why would you-"  
>The bell rang, rudely interrupting my question.<p>

"Bye, Carly! I'll see you later!" Marcia cheered as she ran off into the crowd, leaving me alone.

This is gonna be the worst date of my life.


End file.
